


Sheathing The Sword

by ID_Locke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Divine Worship World, Gods, M/M, god-power play, necromancer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Locke/pseuds/ID_Locke
Summary: Kathiel is an Elemental Necromancer in the Immortal Army. He's been called to appear before Lord Mkhai, God of Warfare & Weaponry and Supreme Commander of the Immortal Army, because of his open use of necromancy, a school of magic not viewed in a positive light by most sentient species. Things take a turn when the two are face-to-face and proves that nobody is exempt from the machinations of Fate.





	Sheathing The Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Mkhai and Kathiel are another pairing in my Divine Worship World. This is a stand-alone one-shot of how they meet but there'll likely be more of them later when I have time. They also show up in other stories from this world. If anyone is curious to see what Mkhai and Kathiel look like, I can provide a link to them.
> 
> Additionally, the other Gods mentioned in this piece (Ra-Sui, Ji-Sun, Hyloceceus, Rhas-Khan) appear in other works that I will be adding here.

** Sheathing The Sword **

~Kathiel~

 I waited patiently and, a little nervously if I was being honest, to be granted admittance to the large tent in front of me. I wasn’t entirely certain why I’d been commanded to appear in front of Lord Mkhai, God of Warfare and Weaponry, Supreme Commander of the Immortal Army, but I could make a very good educated guess.

I was actually mildly surprised that it had taken months for me to be brought to my immediate superior’s attention. I hadn’t expected her to instantly notify Lord Mkhai of my choice of necromancy as my primary magic. I wouldn’t have thought that my being a full necromancer rated being summoned to Lord Mkhai’s tent. There was no rule against the use of necromancy in the Immortal Army. I’d checked for that before signing on.

 I wasn’t the only one in the Immortal Army who used necromancy on the battlefield either. It was a diverse discipline with many spells that didn’t involve re-animating corpses to serve under my command although that’s what necromancers were best known for. I was, however, the only mage who specialized in necromancy at the moment. At least to the best of my knowledge I was the only fully necromantic mage in the Immortal Army at this time. I was sure there’d been others over the millennia. We weren’t a large cadre of mages in general but battlefields and the dead that littered them drew necromancers like a moth to a flame. It was inevitable that there would be other practitioners of the necromantic arts as part of any army at any given time.

Perhaps I was less discrete than some of the others who served and that’s why I’d been singled out. I could’ve tried to hide or downplay what I was but I didn’t see the point in that. I was a necromancer. A damn good one. I consistently ranked in the top five at our yearly gathering. I’d placed first five times in fifteen years, which was no small feat as the competition was fierce and even sometimes deadly. If some people had a problem with my being an out and proud necromancer, it was their issue to deal with. I had no moral dilemmas with what I did or was.

 Necromancy as a dedicated discipline wasn’t looked upon very well by the majority of sentient beings but it was my opinion that rampant misinformation had a lot to do with that. Necromancers struck fear in the hearts of those they faced for the simple reason that if you failed to escape the spell cast at you or, better yet, failed to kill the mage casting necromantic spells at you, you stood a better than excellent chance of becoming an unwilling servant of said necromancer.

 Or at least the mortal shell that once housed your soul did, but not many seemed to understand the distinction of that.

 Unless the necromancer was incredibly powerful and willing to risk his own soul in the process; or simply mad for power, which a disappointing number of us were since megalomania and necromancy often danced madly hand-in-hand; a necromancer wouldn’t bind every soul they came across to the mortal shell it used to reside in. That required expending more power than it was worth to tether every dead being that fell at your feet. Binding a soul was a power intensive process and most necromancers were miserly about expending power we didn’t have to when a lower powered spell would do the job reasonably well.

 Most people didn’t know that though, necromancers being a highly secretive bunch. That fear of becoming enslaved to the necromancer for a very, very long time worked in an excellent fashion to undermine the mental strength of the target. Having strong mental fortitude increased a target’s chances of evading certain spells cast upon them. Fear ate at that fortitude and frequently pushed the target into making rash decisions that gave victory to the necromancer.

 Because that fear benefitted necromancers as far as spell success went, as a group, we felt it would hinder our effectiveness greatly if that little nugget of information about _not_ binding every soul to its corpse was to become widely known. Matter of fact, that piece of misinformation about binding every soul was allowed to flourish and even given little nudges to grow larger. It was much easier to successfully cast spells on a target when said target helped the spells to succeed.

 That wasn’t to say that there weren’t necromancers who bound a great number of souls to create their own personal army of servants, protectors and sources of soul energy.

 The majority of dedicated necromancers were megalomaniacs who also suffered from a gradual decay of their soul because of their quest for power and near immortality. It was hard not to succumb to the sickly-sweet promises of staggering power and unimaginably long mortal life that could be had from necromancy as long as you had no care for the lives of others and had no moral issues with draining their lives or sapping their soul to lengthen your life and grow your power.

 Of course, the price to pay for even the smallest of missteps when tethering and siphoning the life force or soul of another being was devastating and typically life-ending in a rather horrible, immediate and painful fashion for the necromancer. There were checks and balances integral to the discipline that couldn’t be avoided regardless of how powerful a necromancer was.

 With access to overwhelming power comes crushing downsides for even the tiniest of errors. It also helped immensely to keep the number of incredibly powerful necromancers to a very small pool of individuals. Many still tethered and siphoned individuals anyway because it was more temptation than could be resisted.

 I was extremely talented at necromancy but not necessarily an entirely good person depending on an individual’s viewpoint. On more than one occasion I’d bound a soul to its mortal shell. Obviously from the viewpoint of the person I’d bound to their corpse, I was an evil individual for what I’d done. I wasn’t bothered by that and viewed the distain and sometimes hatred as simply a hazard of the job. Binding a soul was nothing personal. It was simply a means to an end.

 I typically didn’t keep the soul bound for an extended period of time and I’d never siphoned a life or soul. I knew my fellow necromancers thought I was strange for releasing a bound soul after a year at most in my service. I never overtly harmed or damaged a soul if I could help it. I didn’t feel it was right to indefinitely keep a soul from joining the Great Wheel. A year’s service was acceptable to me and was even shorter than most apprenticeships in many non-magical trades. I viewed those non-magical apprenticeships as basically skilled slavery and thought what I did with a bound soul was much kinder. The thought of inescapable slavery for a bound soul over years or even centuries actually made me feel slightly ill and furious at the same time.

 Other necromancers thought I was delusional when I told them that I believed a soul became irreparably damaged after years of being bound to a corpse. I swore I could sense what felt like the disintegration of a soul that had been bound far too long. I’d yet to find another necromancer who got the same sort of awareness from bound souls, which was curious considering the close relationship necromancers had with the dead.

 Then again, most necromancers who had been practicing the art for the same amount of time that I had, had also stolen at least some life force from others and sipped at the soul of another. I never had although the temptation had been great several times. I could be a much more powerful necromancer than I was if I chose to take from others. Something within me refused to let me take that final step though. I wasn’t moralizing choices that others made. I just couldn’t take what wasn’t freely offered to me.

 “You may enter,” said the large, rather intimidating guard at the entrance to the tent that housed Lord Mkhai, pulling me from my thoughts.

 I walked a few steps into the tent, my eyes downcast and went down on one knee, my head bowed respectfully, and waited for permission to rise. I’d never seen Lord Mkhai up close but any time I’d seen him from a distance on the battlefield, he looked magnificent and was pure poetry in deadly motion. He fairly danced across the killing grounds, sunlight flashing off his gold and silver spiked armour, his long, deep purple hair swirling around his body like liquid as he slashed and parried and dropped every opponent that dared to go near him.

 I’d had some very inappropriate thoughts run through my head about Lord Mkhai after seeing him skillfully cut down every single being that crossed his path in battle. I highly doubted I was the only one. He moved with grace and beauty, the act of slaying his foes taking on an almost sensuous, erotic quality.

 Having lustful thoughts about a male was wildly unusual for me as I typically didn’t find men sexually attractive. I could admire a handsome man but for the most part it was like looking at a finely executed painting or admiring a well-sculpted statue. I appreciated the aesthetics but there was nothing sexual about that appreciation. That wasn’t to say I’d never had a sexual encounter with a man or found one sexually attractive.

 In my thirty-six years of life I’d only had two sexual encounters with another male. Neither was what I’d even remotely call serious. I’d be generous to call them one-night-stands. One involved frottage with another, older necromancer at our annual meeting more than a decade ago. The other was me receiving a blow job while jacking off a very handsome stable hand when we’d both been in our mid-teens. Both had approached me. I’d had other offers since but none of the men who asked to share my bed stirred anything within me except to feel flattered that they found me desirable.

 Except I found Lord Mkhai very sexually exciting and I’d never been any closer to him than several hundred feet. Certainly never close enough to see him clearly and make out any details. That served to confuse me even more regarding my very out of character lustful attraction toward him. It was like I was inextricably drawn to him.

 “You were right, Ra-Sui. He is intriguing on both a physical and metaphysical level,” said a deep yet soft voice. “Very powerful magically. Quite skilled in wielding that magic, too, from what his superior has reported. Not shy about stepping into a dangerous situation either and doing a little hand-to-hand combat despite being a mage. Surprisingly good with the twin daggers he wears from all reports.”

 Ra-Sui? Lord Ra-Sui? No. It couldn’t be. Could it? Lord Mkhai was a god so it stood to reason that he’d speak with other gods. Had he asked Lord Ra-Sui to be here when he had me brought before him? Had the fact that I refused to hide my necromantic nature just caused my possible death at the hands of Lord Ra-Sui, God of Death and Decay? It was common knowledge among necromancers that if Lord Ra-Sui felt it necessary, he would personally step in to either curb the power of a necromancer or simply remove a necromancer from life.

 Shit.

 I knew exactly who Lord Ra-Sui was because he was the patron god of necromancers. I prayed to him as part of my daily absolutions for strength and will to work my spells and for him to gently receive the souls I sent to the Great Wheel to begin their journey again. I also asked for his understanding and forgiveness when I felt it necessary to bind a soul. Lord Ra-Sui was most definitely not an unknown god to me.

 “He’s rather unique among necromancers. I’ve been watching him for some time,” said another voice that I assumed was Lord Ra-Sui. “All necromancers are known to me whether they dip a toe lightly into the pond or dive deeply into the ocean of that arcane discipline.”

 Fuck.

 I swallowed hard and barely resisted the urge to look up and try to plead for my life. If either of the two gods before me wanted me dead, there was literally nothing I could do to stop that from happening despite how powerful I was. To compare my power to either of theirs would be like comparing the strength of a newborn babe to that of a warrior in his prime and that was if I was vastly over-estimating my power and ridiculously under-estimating theirs.

 “He is not needlessly cruel to the dead and has care for the few souls that he has bound over the years. He doesn’t bind a soul for power or life draining like so many necromancer do. He releases them after a relatively short time, too, which is highly unusual among necromancers. That’s likely the result of the experience of one of his past lives.

 “His soul was once bound to its mortal shell for more than a century by a necromancer and required a good bit of time within me in order to be made whole again. That experience scarred his soul deeply and is why I believe he takes care to not harm the souls he binds and releases them when he does. I’d have thought he would’ve avoid anything to do with necromancy based on his past life experience. It was quite the twist of Fate to have him born anew as Mage-born with a strong affinity for necromancy,” said Lord Ra-Sui.

 I sucked in a quiet breath at what Lord Ra-Sui revealed. While shocking, it also explained quite a lot in my head and made perfect sense. I didn’t doubt for a second what Lord Ra-Sui said either. Not only was he the God of Death and Decay, he was also the Guardian of Souls. To know what a soul had gone through was part of his powers as a god.

 “The damage to a soul from his binding is healed easily enough with just a little extra time spent in my realm. If they are damaged at all. I’ve yet to need to take a soul he’s bound within me to reverse the damage done. Truthfully, some souls damage themselves on their own far more during their mortal existence than he has done by binding them,” Lord Ra-Sui continued.

 “I’ve actually a soul within me right now that seemed utterly determined to destroy itself before I pulled it from the Great Wheel to heal it. It’s taken several centuries to cleanse the soul of the decay it inflicted upon itself and I’m not quite done doing that yet. The damage to a soul from his binding is like comparing a small nick from a careless slip of the knife while paring an apple to cutting off your own toes during sword practice just to see what it felt like.”

 “So your recommendation for him is to let him continue his service in the Immortal Army as he has been? His immediate superior was... concerned about having not only an openly necromantic mage in her battalion but one who was an Elemental Necromancer,” said Lord Mkhai. “She was very firm in her belief that it would put others at risk to keep him in his position in her battalion and possibly that he would be a detriment to the Army itself,” Lord Mkhai said.

 “I would suggest that perhaps this superior feels threatened by his proficiency and possibly is fearful that her command is in danger of being stolen out from under her. Necromancers are rather well known for their lust for power so it is a fairly valid fear. He is very proficient and even for those not versed in magic, there is an aura about the Mage-born that lets you know instinctively that they have more power than you’re likely to be allowed to see.

 “Not many necromancers have the temperament and discipline to become an Elemental Necromancer. Frequently necromancers are far too obsessed with growing their power and extending their life to delve into the study and application of the elemental school. It’s one of the more powerful branches but also not a school that allows for shortcuts or is forgiving of mistakes. Necromancy on its own is very unforgiving of errors but Elemental Necromancy is doubly harsh. Honestly, it’s almost a dead school, which is a bit ironic really, with barely two dozen necromancers seriously practicing it at this time.”

 “So it’s a powerful thing? To study and use the elemental school of necromancy?” asked Lord Mkhai, curiosity and interest in his voice. “I hadn’t heard of this particular branch before.”

 “Very powerful. Also extremely difficult to control and wield without doing damage to the one using it as well. He is dedicated, hard working, highly skilled, honest and honourable, Mkhai. Despite the fierce expression stamped on his face, he is, at his core, a gentle, caring and giving soul,” Lord Ra-Sui said with certainty in his tone. “I truly believe his commander fears for her position in the Army more than any harm he may cause because he’s a Necromancer. Remember that the school of necromancy is not looked upon in the most favourable light by many sentient species. Those who practice it as he does are regarded heavily with suspicion, distrust and fear.”

 My cheeks warmed a tiny bit at Lord Ra-Sui’s words of praise and I wished my complexion wasn’t so pale. At that moment I was glad I hadn’t been given permission to rise, my bowed head hopefully hiding the blush I was sure coloured my cheeks at the praise from my patron god.

“I strongly suggest you keep him close for a while to help smooth out your rough and spiky edges. I also believe you need a confidant that isn’t me and one that you won’t run off or frighten half to death with just a look. Kathiel is made of much sterner stuff than that. I know his soul, Mkhai and I know yours. It will be good for both of you to be around each other. He’s also Mage-born and that is a divine gift. Whether that gift is for you or another god, well, I can’t answer that.

 “I will always be available to talk and listen to you, Mkhai. You’re my twin and I love you dearly, you know this. But you can try even my patience at times when you’ve gotten yourself worked up into a fine temper and my patience is legendary among the gods. When you start going on about battles and tactics, you lose me and I highly doubt I’m even much help as a sounding board. You need someone you can talk to that understands and that won’t blindly agree with you because of who and what you are. I firmly believe you’ll find that within Kathiel.”

 My head jerked up in surprise at the comment that Lord Ra-Sui believed I was what Lord Mkhai needed. Both gods were watching me intently like they’d expected me to look at them and had simply been waiting for me to do so. Lord Mkhai had a small smile on his lips as he watched me. I stared back, fully aware that I was not showing the proper respect to a god with my bold stare but I couldn’t look away.

 Lord Mkhai was beyond beautiful now that I could see the details of him. Lust sucker-punched me hard at finally seeing him up close and I drew in a quiet but sharp breath. He wore a simple, unadorned black  leather pauldron on his right shoulder and what appeared to be a short, split-strip black leather skirt, the ends tipped with gold points. He wore no shirt, shoes or grieves. What I’d assumed was gold and silver spiked armour from a distance was most definitely not armour and my hands itched to touch the spikes.

 His skin was dove grey. Gold, silver and copper-coloured spikes appeared to be growing or pushing through various places on his body. Some spikes were small, barely the length and thickness of my baby finger. Others were large and easily half the length of my forearm and as thick around as my wrist. Most seemed to be on his left side with a large cluster of spikes at his shoulder, elbow and randomly down his arm and over the back of his hand.

 He needed no grieves as more of the metallic-coloured spikes decorated both his legs from the knees down. His shins were covered in horizontal silver ridges. A few smaller spikes could be seen peppering his outer thighs where the pieces of leather of his skirt parted. Thick spikes twisted and curled up from his knees and his feet had small spikes on the outer edges as well. His toes were tipped with sharp-looking gold claws.

 His right arm from the elbow down appeared to be a silver mechanical arm and hand. It was a thing of elegant design and I stared as he picked up a glass with the mechanical hand, exactly as one would with a real hand, and took a sip from the glass before placing it back on the table beside him, the motion smooth and completely natural. I wasn’t sure it was a real mechanical hand or some sort of gauntlet as I’d never heard of a metal hand that could function like a real hand. They were static and didn’t move from the position they were fashioned into.

 Large horn-like spikes in gold curved gracefully from near his chin, along his jaw line, ending in blunt points more or less even with the top of his head. Lines of silver ran from between his brows into his hairline at an angle framing more silver dots down the center of his forehead. His lips were also silver. His eyes had slit pupils like a dragon or great cat and appeared to be pale gold on the bottom half and possibly blue-black on the top half. He had no eyebrows that I could see but that didn’t seem odd or out-of-place on him. His ultra-dark purple hair was loose and swept back from his forehead. It flowed over one arm of the chair he sat on, the ends nearly touching the floor. On a guess, I’d have said it probably reached a bit past his ass when he was standing.

 Seeing him up close made my desire for him surge. I’d never wanted someone so immediately and intensely in my entire life the way I suddenly wanted Lord Mkhai. I wanted to see him naked. I wanted to kiss and lick his body everywhere. I wanted him to return the favour and revel in the touch of his hands on my skin. My cock was hard and almost demanding attention. I was utterly confused by my ultra intense reaction to him and at a loss as to what to do.

 There was no way I could approach him sexually. Truthfully, I wouldn’t have the first idea how to initiate something sexual with another male, never mind a male god, aside from baldly asking if he wanted to fuck. That seemed crass though. I didn’t even know if he’d welcome the attention of another male. Some men took great offence at just the idea that another man found them desirable never mind actually having another male proposition them. The very last thing I wanted to do was offend a god. Offended gods were a world of bad that no sane individual wanted any part of.

 “Do you find my appearance off-putting, Necromancer Kathiel? It’s quite the intense stare you’re giving me. I’ve been told my bone spikes are intimidating to some and even horrifying to others,” Lord Mkhai said as he looked at me curiously. “What is it about me that seems to have rendered you speechless yet kept your eyes fixed on me?”

 My lips were in motion before my brain had the chance to stop the words from leaving my mouth, “I’ve never seen anyone so intensely beautiful in person.”

 Surprise flashed through Lord Mkhai’s eyes and I heard Lord Ra-Sui laugh softly. I couldn’t seem to look away from Lord Mkhai. The longer I stared at him, the more arousal I felt. If  I was commanded to stand, it would be immediately obvious that I was hard as stone. That would generate comments or even questions I’d rather not answer since even I wasn’t sure what I’d say.

 “You think I’m beautiful?”

 I nodded, not trusting myself to not add that I wanted stroke my hands over his body and have him do the same to me.

 “These do not disappear,” Lord Mkhai said as he laid a hand on the swirls of spikes at one knee and caressed them. “They are a mark of my godhood not a manifestation I will into existence. Still think I’m beautiful?”

 “Erotically so,” I answered before snapping my mouth shut with an audible click of my teeth, mortified at what I’d said even if it was true. I was sure even the tips of my pointed, scalloped ears were now red in embarrassment.

 Lord Ra-Sui laughed again. “Stop fishing for compliments, Mkhai. I’ve told you countless times that you’re beautiful.”

 “You’re my twin. Of course you’ll tell me I’m beautiful,” Lord Mkhai snorted softly. “Your opinion and perception of me is skewed by love.”

 “Perhaps. But now you have an unbiased opinion from Necromancer Kathiel that repeats what I’ve been telling you for millennia. Really, you’re far too sensitive about your appearance, Mkhai. If I didn’t know you as well as I do, I’d say you’re a bit vain.”

 “What about Ra-Sui? Do you find him beautiful as well, Necromancer Kathiel?” Lord Mkhai asked me.

 I reluctantly pulled my gaze from Lord Mkhai to look at Lord Ra-Sui even though I already knew very well what he looked like since he was my patron god. The left side of his face had no flesh and was exposed bone. It wasn’t gory like a fresh wound. The flesh simply stopped in an irregular line more or less down the center of his face exposing the simple splendour of the skull beneath. There was no eye in the bone socket and it was blacker than black. There seemed to be swirls of colour within the darkness that were almost hypnotic and it felt like the swirls were drawing you into them. The bone wasn’t the stark white of the newly flensed, but the mellowed yellow-ivory of aged bone.

The right side of his face was beautiful and whole and if he turned his head a little, one would never know that the other half of his face was devoid of flesh. His eye was silver-grey and it looked almost like the pupil was dripping down through the iris in a thin line that continued a little way down his cheek. His lips were full and mauve in colour. His hair reached a little past his shoulders and was a mix of dark brown, golden blonde and mauve. His body, what I could see of it, looked as normal as any man’s. I thought he was striking and quite handsome but he stirred nothing in my loins.

 “Lord Ra-Sui is beautiful but not in the same way as you, Lord Mkhai,” I said as I looked back to Lord Mkhai.

 “You have unusual taste then, Necromancer Kathiel, to find us beautiful. Even some gods recoil from us because of our appearance. I’m curious. In what way do you find our beauty different?” Lord Mkhai asked.

 Hell and damnation. How was I to answer that without blurting out that I was intensely, viscerally attracted to Lord Mkhai from the moment I saw him up close? Would that be seen as an honest compliment or an attempt to curry favour? Would he be insulted or offended that a man found him physically desirable and said so? Would that be a smite-worthy offence? Was my life about to be measured in minutes because of some wildly inappropriate and confusing reaction my body was having where Lord Mkhai was concerned?

 “I require an answer, Necromancer Kathiel,” Lord Mkhai said with a hint of command creeping into his voice.

 Fuck it. If he struck me dead where I knelt because I desired him and told him that, so be it. I hadn’t been sure that I’d walk out of the tent anyway once I was commanded to it. Nothing ventured, nothing gained and I was always honest both with myself and others.

 “As beautiful as Lord Ra-Sui is, I don’t physically desire him. I admire and appreciate his beauty just as I would a magnificent painting or an exquisite sculpture. You, Lord Mkhai, I desire greatly in the basest way possible. I find that wholly confusing as I’m not generally attracted to men. I’m at a loss as to what to do about this... need I feel to be physically intimate with you. It’s almost like a ravenous hunger gnawing at my belly. I want you with an intensity I can’t explain. I wanted you when I only saw you from afar on the battlefield. Seeing you this close, that want is even stronger. I’ve never felt this level of desire for another person.

 “I’ve no idea how you view relations between men. I mean no disrespect and I certainly expect nothing from you. Strike me down if you wish for my saying so but in my defense, you demanded an answer from me and I thought it better to speak the truth than to lie to you even to try to preserve my life.”

 Silence met my words for several long seconds before Lord Ra-Sui burst into delighted laughter. He rose from his seat, leaned down and kissed Lord Mkhai on the lips in a way that couldn’t be called brotherly in even the broadest sense of the word. Lord Mkhai responded by cupping the back of Lord Ra-Sui’s head with one hand while the other settled over his ass and caressed it. I didn’t think it was done for my benefit either. The scene before me seemed genuine and had an air of familiarity to it. I sucked in a soft breath when it hit me that not only did Lord Mkhai appear to be more than fine with intimate relations with a man, he’d apparently bedded his twin. That was taboo but erotic at the same time.

 “Keep him close, Mkhai, lest another god wander by and steal your Mage-born out from under you. I will want details later,” Lord Ra-Sui said before turning and approaching me where I still knelt.

 “Should you find a second patron god in Mkhai, I will not be offended or angry and will still lend you power over the dead when you ask. Don’t let his occasional temper or brooding silences push you away. He is, for the most part, a surprisingly gentle lover and delightfully skilled. Enjoy each other. I would see my brother happy and I think you can bring some happiness into his life as I’m sure he can do the same for you,” Lord Ra-Sui said with a soft smile before placing a hand lightly on my head.

I felt warmth spread through me from that simple touch and stared with wide eyes at Lord Ra-Sui. I’d never received a god’s Blessing or ever entertained the thought of having one bestowed upon me but I’d read accounts of them. I was absolutely sure that was what the warmth from Lord Ra-Sui’s hand was. Why he was giving me a Blessing, I hadn’t the faintest idea. In my opinion, I’d done nothing to deserve one. He winked at me and vanished, leaving me alone with Lord Mkhai.

 Lord Mkhai looked at me, a little smile gracing his lips. He gestured for me to rise and for the briefest of moments I seriously considered staying kneeling because of the erection I had. I mentally shrugged when he gestured again for me to rise, the motion having a little impatience to it. I’d already baldly stated that I wanted him physically. Given that, seeing me tenting my pants quite spectacularly shouldn’t be a surprise to him. I was relieved when he made no comment about my obvious arousal although his smile did grow a bit as he studied me, his eyes lingering a few seconds longer than was polite on my groin.

 “So, if you don’t generally desire a man, why do you feel that way towards me? Have you shared affection with a man before? Or would I be your first?” Lord Mkhai asked.

 So much for him ignoring the arousal I was dealing with. To be fair, I’d have asked pretty much the same questions if a man I’d never met before blurted out that he felt a driving need to sleep with me. I’d be suspicious of his motives as well. Especially if there was a chance of personal gain to be had from joining me in bed.

 “I’ve done something sexual twice with men but it was quite a long time ago for both incidents and neither time involved any dick in any ass. I don’t know why I feel the way I do about you. I doubt it’s because you’re a god. Or at least I’d like to think I’m not that shallow. I most certainly don’t expect anything from you such as favours or movement up in rank or whatnot should we become intimate. I just... I want to touch you and have you touch me in return. I really am quite confused over my body’s reaction to being near you and this strong physical need I feel for you.

 “You are very beautiful so I can understand the raw physical attraction I feel but I have seen and interacted with very handsome men before and not felt even the barest whisper of arousal. I’ve even recently had a rather stunningly pretty man be very open about wanting to spend time in my bed with my cock up his ass. I was flattered that he found me desirable, because who doesn’t like hearing that they’re attractive and desirable? But that desire wasn’t a mutual feeling. I wasn’t disgusted by his interest but I felt nothing sexual for him. You are different for some reason even though you’ve done absolutely nothing sexual towards me. If you have any godly insight I’d be eager to hear it.”

 “Why you feel desire for me when men are not your normal lustful interests is a question bettered answered by Ji-Sun,” Lord Mkhai said with a thoughtful look as he waved a hand at the chair next to him for me to be seated as well.

 “Who is Ji-Sun?” I asked as I sat next to Lord Mkhai.

 “God of Carnal Desires. I’m quite curious myself. As flattering as your desire is, it does heavily beg the question of why when you say it is quite outside your normal response to a male. I don’t like not knowing what I’m dealing with. I prefer to have a clear vision of what’s ahead and be able to plan my next moves accordingly. I can work with unexpected events but I don’t particularly like them.”

 A man of breath-stealing beauty suddenly appeared before us. His hair was a deep red-brown that fell in soft waves to just past his ass. His eyes were palest blue-green with a dark ring of steel grey around the outer edge of the iris. His lips were full, sensual, deep red and looked like they were made to do positively sinful, erotic things to a person. Everything about him screamed of lust even though he was very respectfully dressed and doing nothing more than standing in front of us with a small, knowing smile.

 I had absolutely no doubt that I was looking at Ji-Sun, God of Carnal Desires, even though I’d never seen nor heard of him before. I was a little boggled that in the span of less than an hour I’d been in the presence of three gods. That was not at all what I’d envisioned for my day when I woke this morning. What a strange twist my life had suddenly taken.

 “Mkhai, you didn’t mention that you’d managed to find a Mage-born when you asked me here or that he’d be so very eager to fuck that he fairly reeks of lust. It’s been quite some time since I’ve had the pleasure of slipping between the thighs of one. They are the perfect bedmate for a god you know. Pity they’re such rare creatures. If you’re not careful, I might whisk him away from you,” Lord Ji-Sun said with a broad smile filled with sensual promise as he started towards us.

 An ornate glaive suddenly appeared in Lord Mkhai’s hand, the wicked spike at the tip of the polearm pressed to the hollow of Lord Ji-Sun’s throat. Lord Ji-Sun immediately stopped moving, a flicker of surprise in his eyes. I looked at Lord Mkhai, unease and, oddly enough, arousal twisting through me at his aggressive move.

 I wasn’t an expert in godly things but it was common knowledge that it was very bad, likely deadly, for a mortal to be anywhere near fighting gods. I didn’t even want to contemplate the level of bad involved when one of the gods was the actual God of Warfare and Weaponry.

 Lord Mkhai’s expression was fierce and more than a little frightening. Yet, at the same time, it aroused me for some reason. I was starting to get very annoyed with the way my body was reacting to him and scowled. I looked back to Lord Ji-Sun to find a considering expression on his face. Despite having a weapon held on him by Lord Mkhai, Lord Ji-Sun didn’t seem overly concerned. I wasn’t sure if I should be awed by his bravery or worried for his continued existence.

 “I assume sharing is not on the table then going by your reaction. Shame. Does your Mage-born enjoy an audience then and you’d like some discretion from said audience? Naturally, I’ll be more than happy to fill that role,” Ji-Sun said with a lecherous smile. “A little advance knowledge would’ve been nice though as I could’ve brought some lovely and discrete playmates to amuse me and enhance the voyeur experience.”

 “No, I’m not about to share,” Lord Mkhai said with a note of finality in his voice.

 “If you didn’t ask me here to sample this delightful candy with you or to fulfill a voyeur kink, why did you want to see me and why did you sound so urgent about it?” Lord Ji-Sun asked as he took a casual step back from the weapon still trained on him. “You can put away the weapon, Mkhai. I won’t touch him unless he asks me to. I am respectful of clearly marked sexual territory.”

 Lord Mkhai held the glaive trained on Lord Ji-Sun for another handful of seconds before the weapon vanished. “Necromancer Kathiel won’t. He doesn’t typically desire men. He does, however, desire me. Greatly. We’d both like to know why since that’s not his normal reaction to males. You seemed like the obvious person to ask since carnal desire is your wheelhouse.”

 “Very true. However, I’d think that just knowing he was Mage-born would be enough to answer the question of why the strong attraction is there despite males not being his regular lustful objects,” Lord Ji-Sun said as he sat on an  opulent, throne-like chair that suddenly appeared behind him. “Your reaction to my approaching him was interesting. Are you already fettered to him without having fucked him? It can happen, as I understand it, but rarely.”

 “What does Necromancer Kathiel being Mage-born have to do with his desires for me?” Lord Mkhai asked with a little frown. “Or my rather abrupt drawing of a weapon on you for that matter. I apologize for that, Ji-Sun. I’m not sure why I did that. And what’s this fettered thing?”

 Lord Ji-Sun frowned as well. “Do you not remember about the Mage-born? I assumed you were fettered by him because you drew a weapon on me for simply suggesting some erotic fun between the three of us when you’ve never had a problem sharing a bedmate before. Or possibly it was the comment about whisking him away from you that provoked that reaction. A fettered god is quite possessive of their Mage-born. It could even have been a combination of the two comments that set you off. Honestly, it’s hard to say what prompted the drawn weapon.”

 “Obviously I know _of_ them,” Lord Mkhai said dismissively. “They’re a quirk of birth among all the races. Very, very rare. Perhaps only a dozen or so in total born in several generations. Always staggeringly powerful magic users among mortals. I’ve only met three Mage-born in person, including Necromancer Kathiel. Eilam is one of the other Mage-born I’ve met. Rhas-Khan is very lucky to have him at his side. I can understand completely why Rhas-Khan god-marked him in addition to making him his Chamberlain.

 “The other Mage-born was a woman who’s name I completely forget as it was several thousands of years ago and she was only in my presence for less than an hour before abruptly leaving. She said I wasn’t the god she was searching for. I’ve no idea what became of her, nor do I care. She was rather rude and didn’t show the proper respect due a god. Quite the frustrating cock-tease, too, if memory serves.”

 “That’s it?” Lord Ji-Sun asked, a hint of both amusement and exasperation in his voice. “That’s all you know of the Mage-born?”

 “Learning more about the Mage-born, aside from the fact they existed, didn’t seem very important at the time and considering I’ve only met three in my immortal life, I don’t think I was too far off the mark as far as relevance goes,” Lord Mkhai said a little defensively. “And what is this fettered business you keep mentioning?”

 Lord Ji-Sun sighed. “I’m not entirely the best person to ask about the Mage-born if you want the full answer to the question of his desire for you and your unwillingness to share him when you generally would have no issue sharing a bedmate. For that answer, you need to speak to The Hidden One.”

 “Fuck,” Lord Mkhai muttered.

 “Indeed. Glad it’s you and not me that would seek an audience with The Hidden One. Keep in mind that you would be asking him about the Mage-born and more specifically, one you may be fettered to. He’s likely to answer your questions. Probably. If you’re lucky,” Lord Ji-Sun said with a small smile before he continued speaking.

 “Fettered is when a god forms a strong attachment to a Mage-born and refuses to let that Mage-born go or allow another god intimate access to said Mage-born. It happens when the two are very compatible with each other. Generally it takes weeks or months for the bond to form. Fucking makes it happen faster and grow stronger because it can be a very intimate way of connecting on more than just the physical level.

 “Becoming fettered doesn’t always happen as the Mage-born needs to feel an attachment to the god as well. Apparently the Mage-born instinctively know who is the “right” god for them so it is never a one-sided affair. It is an equal attraction at work. Gods who are fettered to a Mage-born are quite fortunate, really. Generally god-marking comes into play at some point with a Mage-born fettered god.”

 “This fettered thing is a binding spell of some type? I swear to you, Lord Mkhai, I did not cast anything on you. I would never dream of doing such a thing,” I hurried to say, taking a chance on interrupting a god to defend myself.

 The very last thing I wanted was for Lord Mkhai to think I’d done something to try to bind him to me. The phrase bind also made my mind take off into erotic territory. My brain unhelpfully provided me with sensual images of Lord Mkhai’s body looming over mine as we kissed and stroked each other, my limbs firmly chained to the posts of a large bed. I shifted a little uncomfortably in my seat as my cock twitched eagerly at the mental images of being bound for Lord Mkhai’s pleasure. I had no idea I’d find something like that erotically exciting. Although, I had the strong suspicion that I’d only find that sort of play thrilling with him.

 “As I understand it, it’s not a spell and not something you have any control over, Necromancer Kathiel. It’s a divine thing is the best way I can explain it since I’m not privy to the mechanics of what needs to come together between a god and a Mage-born in order for fettering to happen,” said Lord Ji-Sun with a little shrug.

 “Who is The Hidden One?” I asked, braving another question since neither god seemed annoyed with me asking something before. “I assume he’s a god since this fettering you mentioned is a divine working?”

 “Hyloceceus, God of Mysteries and Oracle of the Gods. He’s an Elder God. He’s reclusive even for a god,” Lord Mkhai said with a sigh. “Give me the run-down on the Mage-born, Ji-Sun, since I’m obviously lacking in information on them. I need to know what I’m going to be dealing with if this fettering is indeed what’s happening between Necromancer Kathiel and I. ”

 I was not offended that Lord Mkhai didn’t ask me about being Mage-born and what that entailed. Truthfully, there was little I’d be able to tell him aside from the fact that I was one and that it had been apparent I was from almost the moment I was born, as most Mage-born were. I’d actually like to learn more myself and what better source than a god who obviously seemed to know more than anybody I’d ever met.

 “First off, the Mage-born are not a random quirk of birth. I said you’d need to ask Hyloceceus for details because it’s at his suggestion or possibly even direction that Fate allows one to enter her Tapestry,” Lord Ji-Sun said. “Ra-Sui plays a role in the Mage-born birth, too, since he is the Guardian of Souls and setting up a soul to partner with a god, quite possibly permanently, is no small undertaking.”

 Lord Mkhai swore softly. “Ra-Sui has never mentioned his role in creating the Mage-born. No wonder he seemed so pleased with himself when he left after seeing Necromancer Kathiel and I meet face to face and the attraction that sprang to life. I will be having some words with my twin later. The least he could’ve done was given me a heads up. Or said anything for that matter when I initially asked him about Necromancer Kathiel. I should’ve been more suspicious about him agreeing to sit in on the meeting I was going to have with Necromancer Kathiel since he’s decidedly uninterested in the goings on of the Army.

 “You know, there really should be a rule about not allowing Fate and The Hidden One to collaborate. That’s just dangerous as fuck in my mind. Fate by herself is hazardous enough to gods and mortal alike. Don’t give her the option of weaving even more complex machinations into her damn Tapestry by allowing Hyloceceus to stick his tail into things, too. Including Ra-Sui is just an unnecessary complication to the whole affair,” Lord Mkhai grumbled.

 Lord Ji-Sun laughed. “True enough. Mage-born are more receptive and resilient to the power and appetites of gods than other mortals. They possess far more magic and the innate ability to control and use it than other mortals. They still require training to refine their skills, as does anyone, but a Mage-born child of perhaps eight-years-old will naturally have roughly the same power, skill and control as a novice Priest. This does make them frequently viewed with fear or as a tool to be used by other mortals. Unfortunately, this also increases the rate of mortality of Mage-born. People far too often kill what they fear.

 “The power the Mage-born have draws them to gods like steel to a lodestone. They seek out us gods, searching for a specific one although many of them don’t seem to realize what or who they’re looking for. A god is frequently, but not always, drawn to a Mage-born as well if a Mage-born happens to be within a certain range. Sometimes, like in your case, Mkhai, a god can be completely oblivious that a Mage-born is right under their nose until said Mage-born is standing in front of them.

 “Why the attraction is stronger or weaker or not even there between individuals is something only Hyloceceus can answer, if he will. Did Ra-Sui seem attracted to Necromancer Kathiel or him to Ra-Sui?” Lord Ji-Sun asked. He looked at me with speculation. “Are you attracted to me, Necromancer Kathiel?”

 “You’re very beautiful, Lord Ji-Sun, and you exude sexual desire, but no, I don’t feel the need to be in your arms like I do with Lord Mkhai. I’m fairly certain you could make me feel that way because of who and what you are, but without using your influence as the God of Carnal Desires, baser thoughts are not what fill my mind when I look at you. The same could be said of Lord Ra-Sui and my reaction, or lack of reaction, to him. To the best of my rather limited knowledge, it is only Lord Mkhai that triggers this intense need within me.”

 “And the two of you have only just now met face-to-face?” Lord Ji-Sun asked curiously. “Despite the very strong desire I feel from you, there’s been no sexual contact between you two. I would know if there had been, no matter how minor that contact.”

 “This is the first time I’ve laid eyes on Necromancer Kathiel,” said Lord Mkhai. “I’d known that there was an active necromancer in my Army but there hadn’t been anything concerning about his actions that warranted me examining him further. He did his job well so didn’t require my attention. His superior had, pardon the pun, grave concerns about having a full Necromancer in her battalion, which prompted my having him brought before me today.”

 I nodded. “I’ve seen Lord Mkhai from afar for several months since I joined the Immortal Army. I thought he was beautiful then. I began having rather confusing, inappropriate thoughts of him basically from the moment I saw him on the battlefield even though I’d never been closer than several hundred feet from him. Seeing him up close and in person today made those desires much stronger.”

 “Then I would cautiously say that you, Necromancer Kathiel, have found the god you’ve been looking for even if you were unaware you were searching for one. Mkhai, you’ve quite possibly been gifted with a Mage-born. Don’t squander this opportunity as Hyloceceus is very miserly in bringing together whatever elements are required for a Mage-born. It’s my understanding that not every Mage-born finds their god during their mortal life either. The world is a large place and us gods don’t always walk upon it. Not to mention that a mortal life, even for the longer lived species, is over in less than what can be a handful of godly eye blinks.

 “Ask Hyloceceus the whys of it all, Mkhai. It hurts nothing to ask and the worst that can happen is that he ignores you or refuses to answer your questions. You lose nothing in the asking. I’d be interested in knowing what he says about the Mage-born if he does answer you. I’d be very willing to exchange a favour for a favour for that information, too, and my favours can be very enjoyable. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some faithful begging for my succour and it is always an erotic delight to tend to my followers.”

 Ji-Sun smiled in such a way that I just knew somebody was going to be enjoying the pleasure of serving their god in a very personal, intimate way shortly. He grinned lewdly at us and vanished. Mkhai sighed softly and looked at me.

 “I’ve asked Hyloceceus to appear before us and explain why this is happening to us. It feels somewhat like shouting into the void though. He hasn’t replied or given any indication that he even heard me although I’m certain he did. With him being the Oracle of the Gods it’s entirely possible that he knew I’d call to him and he’s just waiting for... something before answering or making an appearance,” Lord Mkhai said with a touch of frustration in his voice.

 I nodded. I had nothing to add so I remained silent and tried very hard not to stare at Lord Mkhai. I was doomed to fail because I found him so beautiful and desirable but I thought I should at least try to be respectful and show the proper deference due a god. I still kept stealing looks at him as we waited to see if Lord Hyloceceus would respond.

 One of the things that kept drawing my eye was the gauntlet or mechanical hand and arm Lord Mkhai had. I wasn’t sure which thing it was. A gauntlet seemed more likely but now that I was so close to him, it didn’t look like something that was worn over an existing limb. The fit would be too tight. But I’d never heard of a mechanical hand that was able to do what I’d clearly seen it do. The curiosity was damn near killing me. I had to ask and hope he didn’t smite me for my impudence.

 “Is your hand and forearm a gauntlet or an actual mechanical hand and forearm? Perhaps I’m not supposed to ask but curiosity has always been something of a weakness of mine. I apologize if I’ve over-stepped myself by asking. I meant no disrespect.”

 Lord Mkhai smiled at me and raised his right hand, flexing and moving the fingers in what looked utterly natural to me. His whatever-it-was was elegantly beautiful and obviously completely functional. I wanted to touch it to see what it felt like but restrained myself. I hadn’t been given permission to touch him and one never touched a god without permission unless the individual had a death wish.

 “My mechanical hand and arm was created by Bao-Tein, Goddess of Metalworking and the Forge. I can do and even feel everything with it that I would’ve through my natural limb because it is god-forged.”

 “Wow. It’s very elegant in design from what I can see. If I may ask, why do you have a mechanical hand and arm?”

 “Thank you. I quite like this version. I’ve been resisting Bao-Tein’s request to let her replace it with a new design. I’m sure the new one is just as good, if not better, in design than this one, but I’ve gotten comfortable with this one. I told her to go pester Fei-Lau about testing out her newest design. He has one of her arms as well although his is his left and a full arm.

 “When it was time for Ra-Sui and I to be born, I was the first to leave the womb. He grabbed my wrist and refused to let go. When it became obvious that I would leave the womb regardless of his hold on me, Ra-Sui used his power to try to keep me with him. What happened next was an accident and I hold nothing against him. He is the God of Death and Decay so when he used his power to try to keep me with him in the womb, even though he was a babe, he unintentionally caused my arm to start to rot.

 “Minutes after I was born it was amputated at the elbow to keep the rot from spreading and eventually killing me. Because Ra-Sui was just a babe, there was no way to make him understand what he’d done or to have him not only stop the decay but reverse it as well. Later, when we were young children and he fully understood what he’d done, even though it was an accident and he’d never meant me harm, he caused the flesh on the left side of his face to rot off saying it was his penance for causing me to lose my right forearm and hand. If he chose to, he could restore his face but he won’t because my arm can never be restored since it is long gone.”

 “I never knew that about Lord Ra-Sui. Or you. Or that the two of you were actually twins. I vaguely remember hearing that the two of you were brothers but not that you had a deeper sibling connection,” I said with a bit of a frown as I tried to dredge up all the information I could about the relationship between Lord Ra-Sui and Lord Mkhai. I was coming up with surprisingly little.

 “It’s not a secret that we’re twins or that my missing hand and arm are Ra-Sui’s doing but it’s also not commonly known either. What happened was an accident and our parents didn’t want the story to become more than it was as tends to happen when mortals start re-telling things involving the gods.

 “Ra-Sui still feels guilt for what happened even though I’ve told him none is warranted. I don’t really miss my natural limb since it was gone before I ever really got to use it. There are some interesting things that I can do with this hand thanks to modifications I’ve had Bao-Tein make for me over the millennia. Perhaps I’ll show you some of the more interesting ones later,” Lord Mkhai said with a positively wicked grin that made my cock throb.

 “Modifications? Now I’m very curious.”

 Lord Mkhai laughed but didn’t elaborate, making me even more curious about just what those modifications could be. He watched me for several long minutes without saying a word, banked heat in his gaze. His eyes drifted over my body, arousing me without touching me. I struggled to ignore the rock hard erection tenting my pants.

 “You’re still hard,” Lord Mkhai said softly.

 “Yes,” I replied just as softly, my cheeks warming a touch. “I can’t seem to control it and it doesn’t appear that it’ll be going down any time soon.”

 Lord Mkhai reached out and tipped my chin up so I was looking at him. The touch of his hand was glorious and arousing. “Unless you do something about that. Would you like to do something about it? Would you like _me_ to do something about it for you?”

 My mouth went dry and my heart started beating so hard I was amazed Lord Mkhai couldn’t hear it. I’d never wanted anything so badly in my life. “Yes,” I said my voice husky. “I would utterly love it if you were to do something about how hard I am for you.”

 “Good. Because I’d very much like to do something about the cock tenting your pants. I’d like you to do something about my hard cock, too.”

 “You’re hard? Because of me?” I asked in surprise. It didn’t look like he was hard and I’d certainly stolen more than my fair share of looks at his groin.

 “The longer you were before me, the more I wanted to have you. Unless you say no, before another hour passes, I fully intend to be buried balls deep in your ass,” Lord Mkhai said as he took my hand, uncrossed his legs and guided my hand to his crotch.

 I swallowed hard. There was a very firm, large bulge under the supple leather split-skirt he wore. I knew in a general sense what happened between men when they fucked. I hadn’t really thought too much about what that would mean to my ass though. I felt excited to cup his erection but also nervous when I thought of taking something that size up my ass. I most certainly wasn’t saying no to him going balls-deep in me, but it seemed like Lord Mkhai had a pretty damn big cock. For anyone who’d never had something up their ass, it required a moment of thoughtful pause in my opinion.

 “Changing your mind, Necromancer Kathiel? You can if you wish,” Lord Mkhai said. “I will not be angry with you. I’ll be disappointed you changed your mind, but that’s to be expected as you are very handsome and desirable.”

 I was ridiculously pleased to hear Lord Mkhai call me handsome and desirable. I knew I wasn’t hideous but I also knew I frequently looked angry and intimidating to others. Not that I thought I could intimidate a god and most certainly not the God of Warfare and Weaponry. I doubted there was anything mortal that could intimidate him. Possibly nothing immortal either.

 “No, I’m not changing my mind. I’m realizing the enormity of what’s about to happen,” I said as I cupped his cock and gave it an experimental little squeeze.

 Lord Mkhai chuckled. “You stroke my ego shamelessly. I certainly enjoy that. Some have said that it needs no stroking. Us gods frequently have what most mortals would consider a towering ego and, in all fairness, I can’t say they’re very wrong.”

 “I wasn’t trying to stroke your ego. I was stating what I see as fact. I’d think that regardless of whether you’re mortal or god, it’s good to hear that others find you desirable.”

 “Very true. You’re quite the sage, Necromancer Kathiel,” Lord Mkhai said as he covered my hand with his mechanical one and pressed my hand more firmly against his erection.

 I couldn’t believe I was fondling a god and how arousing that was. I wanted him to return the favour but I wasn’t sure if I could ask for that. Gods were owed a certain amount of respect and deference. I had no idea what the etiquette was for joining a god in bed and what I was and wasn’t allowed to do or say. At least I could let him know I was fine with being a lot less formal especially considering how intimate I believed we were going to be shortly.

 “Kathiel is fine. For me, the formality of using my title seems a bit much considering how intimate we’re going to be shortly, Lord Mkhai. We are going to be intimate in the very near future, aren’t we?”

 Some part of my brain was not quite willing to believe that the beautiful god next to me wanted to have sex with me. It seemed surreal. Thrilling as hell, but completely unexpected.

 “We most definitely are going to be intimate. I intend to fuck you senseless. I won’t be offended if you forget my honorific in the heat of passion. Shall we move to a more comfortable location than these chairs?”

 “You don’t want to wait for Lord Hyloceceus to answer? What if he shows up while we’re... engaged with one another? I wouldn’t feel very comfortable with someone, god or not, watching us.”

 “He hasn’t mentally answered me yet but if he does, it won’t take me away from what we’re doing and I highly doubt you’d even be aware of us speaking. It would be on the same level, of a sort, of my receiving prayers. They are a constant thing and not a distraction of any sort. So it is with conversing mentally with another god for the most part. I can keep another god from intruding on us if that would bother you. It’s a simple thing.”

 “Okay,” I said, relieved to know that there wouldn’t be sudden visitors or spectators as I was taking Lord Mkhai’s cock up my ass. I wasn’t a prude but some things were best kept private in my mind.

 One moment we were seated on chairs in a tent on a battlefield. The next, we were sitting on a soft bed in a large, sparsely furnished bedroom, the floor and walls made of large stone blocks. It was utterly quiet, the constant sounds of fighting that I’d grown used over the last few months suddenly gone. There’d been no sense of movement. We’d simply been in one place and then in another between one heart beat and the next. _Incredible_.

 “I ask you one last time, Kathiel, are you sure you wish to come to my bed? The sexual appetite of a god is much stronger than that of a mortal. I’ll temper my desire and power but even then, I’ll probably exhaust you. I’m not boasting but stating a fact. Gods are very good at controlling how much power seeps from us but during sex, because it is such an intimate act, a bit more than we’d like sometimes trickles from us. Not enough to hurt or kill a mortal but it is tiring for a mortal to feel that added weight of our godhood. Apparently spending just a few days in constant contact with a god will exhaust many mortals because of our godhood.”

 “Honestly I’m more worried about taking your cock in my ass than exposure to more godhood than normal. At the risk of heavily stroking your ego, you feel substantial,” I said with a gentle squeeze to his cock. “I’m pretty sure it’ll hurt at least a little to have you breach me regardless of how careful you are. I’ve zero experience taking a cock but I have heard men talk of their first time. I still very much want to join you in bed. I’d go so far as to say that I need to be joined intimately with you.”

 Lord Mkhai smiled wickedly. My cock wholly appreciated that look and twitched in eagerness.

 “Would you mind if I dispensed with our clothes? There are times when slowly revealing a lover’s body is appreciated by both parties. I don’t feel like savouring that particular delight at the moment and I strongly suspect you don’t either. If I’m wrong, tell me. Never be afraid to speak your mind to me, Kathiel.”

 “No, you’re not wrong. I want us to be naked and pressed together, touching and stroking each other. I feel... impatient and very eager.”

 “Excellent,” Lord Mkhai said as our clothes vanished and he leaned in to kiss me.

 Lord Mkhai’s lips were cool at first as he kissed me, like a metal item that had yet to absorb some body warmth from the person wearing it. His lips were firm against mine and a tiny bit demanding, which I found oddly thrilling. His tongue teased along the seam of my lips, coaxing me to open to him. I did without hesitation.

 His hands were busy roaming over my body, mapping out the areas that made me moan softly and press into him. My hand was now directly touching his cock since I hadn’t moved it when our clothes simply vanished. Where his lips initially felt cool against mine, his cock was deliciously hot, silken steel in my hand. I curled my fingers around his length, little flutters of excitement and nerves twisting through my belly. I hadn’t done anything more than grip him firmly yet it excited me incredibly to have him in my hand. I could barely wait to feel him in other, more intimate places.

 Lord Mkhai pulled back from the kiss and rested a finger against my breastbone, effortlessly pushing me onto my back. I was sure that had I tried to resist with every ounce of strength in me, I’d have still gone to my back. Not that I intended to resist anything that was going to happen between us. That show of staggering strength probably should’ve frightened me or at least awed me with the physical power Lord Mkhai had but it gave me a giddy rush instead.

 Lord Mkhai was very gently dominating me and I was enjoying it much more than I thought I would. There was something about his actions, the subtle power he had over me, completely unrelated to his godhood, that pushed my arousal higher. That was something new to me and I liked it. I’d never really pictured myself as being the one to receive with another man but I was comfortable and even eager for that position with Lord Mkhai. I wasn’t sure why but I very much liked the idea of taking his cock into my body. It sent a strong surge of lust through me when I thought of him reaching his peak and coming in my ass.

 I was also dead certain that if I showed any hesitation or reluctance, he’d stop. I had no idea where that assurance was coming from as this was literally the first time we’d had any kind of interaction. The only thing I knew about his actions in the bedroom came from what Lord Ra-Sui told me and what I was experiencing now. Even so, I was utterly sure that if I said stop, he would. It was confusing but calming and exciting all at the same time.

 “You’re quite lovely, Kathiel. It must take you forever to make all these tiny braids in your hair. I’m quite intrigued with the colour, too. I’ve seen teal frequently enough but never as dark as yours or with sunshine yellow at the ends as well. Edenlei, Saraf’s husband, has light teal hair. He has truly lovely hair. It’s much lighter than yours though. Do you bleach the ends to make them yellow?” Lord Mkhai asked as he ran his fingers through my braids.

 “No. That’s a side-effect of my being Mage-born. The ends of my hair started to lose the teal colour when I really came into my power as a teen. If I cut the yellow parts off, within a few weeks, the new ends start to turn yellow. Being Mage-born is also why I have no hair anywhere else on my body save my head. That seems to be a universal thing for us from all accounts I’ve read. For the braids, mage-servant is a highly underused spell in my opinion. It can do tasks faster than a mortal and if I a throw a quicken on it, the braiding is done in perhaps ten minutes.”

 “No hair at all?” Lord Mkhai said in surprise as his gaze travelled over my body, stopping at my hairless groin.

 A blush heated my skin. I’d had all manner of reactions to my utterly hairless state from the neck down. Some had been decidedly less than positive. I’d even had one almost-bed-mate get up and leave. She’d said I looked like an untried boy because of my lack of hair around my cock and balls and that was apparently a desire-killer for her.

 “This is a delightful surprise,” Lord Mkhai said with a pleased smile as he ran his palm over the length of my cock and cupped my balls. “I happen to enjoy a clean shaven lover. I like the feel of perfectly smooth skin under my hands. I’ve found it a little difficult to convince lovers to completely shave for me as it can be a time-consuming thing for them, especially for males. I can remove the hair myself with a nothing drop of power but most find that unsettling for some reason they can’t or won’t explain.”

 My brows rose at the idea that Lord Mkhai liked a lover without hair on their body. I’d never had a lover say they liked the fact that I was hairless. As stupid as it was, I was pleased that Lord Mkhai liked my hairless state even though I’d done nothing to appear that way.

 “Just how excited for me and what we’re about to do are you, Kathiel?” Lord Mkhai asked as he curled his fingers around my cock and slowly began to stroke me.

 “Very,” I said with a small gasp as my hips surged up automatically into the pleasure of his grip.

 “Good. Giving you release to help your relax before I breach you will make it easier for you to take my cock. I’d also enjoy seeing you come undone at my hand.”

 Lord Mkhai’s hand on my cock was suddenly slick as he began to stroke me. My breath shuddered out of me at the erotically tight grip he had  on my dick. The palm of his hand and fingers were slightly rough, calluses from weapons use adding an unexpected but pleasurable sensation to the hand job. As he stroked my dick with one hand, his mechanical hand was gliding over my skin, the touch light and barely there but erotic at the same time.

 “Your skin is very soft. Like a babe. I think just stroking your skin, not in a sexual manner, would be soothing and relaxing for me. Like petting a small animal. Not that I see you as a pet, but that’s the best analogy I can think of at the moment. I think I’d very much like to hold you in my lap, petting your skin, at the end of a long day to wind myself down from the stress of the battlefield. It would likely relax you as well,” Lord Mkhai said thoughtfully, his hand continuing the arousing sweeps over my skin.

 “Your touch feels good,” I said in a husky voice as my lust grew from his hand expertly jerking me off. “I doubt all of my skin is as soft as my cock though. I certainly wouldn’t object to you stroking that but I can’t see how that wouldn’t be sexual. At least to me it would be sexual. And very pleasurable.”

 Lord Mkhai chuckled as the hand jerking me off slowed, the touch turning almost teasing. I was torn between wanting him to speed back up so I could catch the orgasm I was chasing and liking the more relaxed pleasure of his touch and easing of the need to come immediately. His mechanical hand traced gentle patterns over my belly and chest, his fingers sometimes rubbing and pinching my nipples, which I was finding I liked quite a lot. It was a strange combination of arousing and relaxing at the same time.

 “I was taking about the rest of your skin although your cock is silky smooth, too, and feels wonderful in my hand. Remember that I can feel everything with my mechanical hand that I would with my natural hand. I want to watch you come, Kathiel. I want to see you surrender to the pleasure I’m giving you,” he said as he tightened his grip on my dick and began strongly pumping me again.

 His mechanical hand stroked over my body, teasing and arousing me with his touch. He seemed entranced with my skin. I had zero complaints as it felt better than good to have him touching me as he was in combination with the expert way he was jerking me off. In an embarrassingly short time he had me panting and thrusting my hips up in time with the motion of his hand on my dick, shoving my cock into the tunnel of his fist. He leaned down and captured my lips again, the kiss dominating yet oddly gentle at the same time. I liked it a lot and kissed him back.

 I wanted to reach up and hold him to me but hesitated. What we were doing was quite intimate, at least in my mind, so it was probably fine for me to touch him without him getting explicit permission. At least I hoped it was fine. He must’ve sensed something as he pulled a little back from the kiss and stared at me, a small smile on his lips.

 “What is it, Kathiel?” he asked softly, his hand stilling on my cock and almost making me moan in protest, the sudden stopping of motion both frustrating and arousing.

 I was so very close to coming. The small smile on his lips told me that he knew that and was enjoying the teasing he was doing. Strangely, I liked the sudden denial of what felt like an aching need to come. It was exciting for some reason. I never thought something like that would arouse me.

 “I want to touch you, too, Lord Mkhai” I said, my voice husky with need.

 “I’d be very disappointed if you didn’t. Drop my title, Kathiel. I’m finding that I want to hear you call my name without my title. Touch me as you will. I’m utterly certain I’ll enjoy it.”

 I didn’t need to be told twice. I brought my hands first to his shoulders. His right shoulder was smooth, warm skin. His left had silver-coloured bony ridges that became thick swirls of gold bone that ended in spikes on his upper bicep. The metallic-coloured parts, like his silver-coloured lips, were, at first, cool to the touch but warmed as I ran my hands over the ridges and spikes.

 The ridges and spikes were fascinating. They were surprisingly smooth and almost a little slick-feeling under my fingers, like highly polished steel. They weren’t perfectly smooth as I’d assumed when I first saw them. There were tiny ridges, grooves and nicks in them, likely where weapons had struck.

 “You don’t need to touch my bone spikes if you don’t want to, Kathiel. I will not be offended if you don’t,” Mkhai said softly. “I actually don’t expect you to touch them. Many won’t.”

 “They’re savagely beautiful. Like an exquisitely detailed master-work weapon,” I said as I continued to run my fingers over them.

 Mkhai’s eyes widened in surprise and he stared at me for several long seconds. I began to wonder if I’d somehow said something wrong the longer he stared at me. Unease began to gather in  my belly when his hand left my cock. He gripped my chin gently with his mechanical hand and stared deeply into my eyes. My entire body froze, unable to move even the barest amount.

 Power gathered around me, slowly at first but with increasing speed. It wasn’t mine though. I’d felt manifestations of power before from other mages and magic users but nothing like what was covering me now. It felt violent and dangerous but also intoxicating and arousing all at the same time. I’d never had that happen from feeling the power of another wash over me. That had to be some sort of god thing. Regardless, I found it highly erotic and wanted to feel more. My cock throbbed and I could feel a bead of pre-come gather at the tip before dripping off onto my belly.

 I’d never found myself wanting to wallow in another’s power but I most certainly did now. It caressed me at the same time that it relentlessly pressed down on me. Arousal surged through me hard and my balls suddenly felt heavy with the need to empty right that very second. I’d heard of some magic users being very adept with power play, to the point of completely pleasuring their lover with just the press of their power but I’d never had anyone come even a quarter close to the want Mkhai was stirring in me.

 “You mean it,” Mkhai said in a pleased tone as the sensation of power eased, much to my disappointment. “You’re not just paying lip service in an attempt to please me.”

 “Why would I lie to a god? Your spikes are beautiful. Or at least I think they are. I’m also greatly enjoying the wash of your power over me. It’s frightening in its intensity and the sense of leashed violence to it but highly erotic at the same time. I’ve never felt arousal from another’s power before although some have tried that game with me. Honestly, I think it might be because my level of power has always been so much greater than anyone I’ve taken to bed, theirs couldn’t overwhelm mine like yours does.”

 “You can feel the power I’m spreading over you?” Mkhai asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. “I’m barely dripping any over you. Just enough to know if you spoke the truth or not.”

 “Yes, I can. It’s... very good,” I said somewhat lamely.

 I tried and failed to wriggle my hips for more sensation to my now neglected cock and aching balls. Weirdly, I liked that I was completely under Mkhai’s control and that I could do nothing to bring myself to orgasm. That was an arousing surprise.

 “How unusual and intriguing. This could be very pleasing for both of us. How about this? Does this please and arouse you?”

 Power wrapped around my cock and caressed my balls as a thin tendril slid gently up my ass. My breath left me on a long, drawn-out groan of pleasure. The power around my cock squeezed and relaxed in time with the measured thrusts of  the slowly thickening tendril up my ass. The power covering my cock and inside me was perfect, erotic and incredibly arousing.

 My breath was coming in sharp pants as my pleasure built from what Mkhai was doing to me. I wanted to move my hips in time to the friction on my cock and the smooth slide of power in and out of my ass but I was still being held motionless. Oddly enough, the complete control Mkhai had over my movements was adding to my arousal.

 I let go of my hold on my power, something I never, ever, did, and tried to use that raw energy to force my body to move like I desperately needed to. Mkhai hummed, the sound one of satisfaction and suddenly I was free to move. The rush of power, Mkhai’s and mine, whirling around me was glorious and shoved my lust higher. My hips jerked in time with the stroking of my cock and I gave a deep, guttural groan of pleasure, my back arching when my orgasm suddenly slammed through me.

 Power that wasn’t mine surged hard into me, filling and stretching my ass, making my head spin from the intense rush of suddenly feeling so full. My seed shot hard over my belly and chest, the deep pleasure seeming to go on forever. When the last spurt left my balls I couldn’t do anything more than lay there, panting heavily and feeling more relaxed and satisfied than I ever had in my entire life.

 “Well, that was delightfully unexpected,” Mkhai said with a broad smile as he swirled two fingers through the come decorating my body. “I’ve not had a lover react so beautifully to being bathed and filled with my power before. It’s enchanting and gives me some very lewd ideas.”

 “I’d be very interested in those lewd ideas of yours if they’re anything like what you just did,” I said between breaths. “That was beyond intensely good for me, in case you couldn’t tell.”

 Mkhai smiled at me, his expression one of lust and satisfaction. The long nails on his fingers lightly scratched over my skin but it was an erotic sensation, not one of pain. I watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth and delicately licked my seed from them. A shiver worked over me at the very sexual, predatory look he was giving me as he did that. I wanted more of the body shaking pleasure I’d just had and I was sure Mkhai would be very happy to give it to me. I expected my cock to soften after the powerful orgasm I’d just had but it was still proudly erect and didn’t feel like it was going to be going down any time soon. _Stellar_.

 I drew my legs up to my chest and spread them open, exposing my hole in a blatant sexual invitation to Mkhai. I wanted, no, needed to be fucked and it had to be Mkhai. I had to have him slide his cock into my ass and fill me with his seed. Nothing else mattered but to be connected with him in the basest manner possible. The undeniable urge to have his cock filling my ass probably should’ve frightened me at least a little. Instead, it felt like it was a natural, inevitable thing that couldn’t be denied. Like the sun rising or the tides ebbing and flowing.

 “I assume you know what you’re inviting me to do by assuming this position. Just because I’m a god doesn’t mean I can or even will resist temptation. You’re tempting me very hard to forego moving slower than I should with you. By your own words you’ve never had a cock up your ass. I’d very much like to sink into you right now but I don’t want to hurt you. You need to be loosened more than the little I’ve done to be able to accept my cock without much discomfort.”

 “I absolutely know what I’m inviting you to do. You said it yourself. It’ll be easier if I’m relaxed. I’ve never felt so relaxed yet wickedly aroused in my life. I’ll be fine. I want this. Now. Besides, from all I’ve heard, it’ll hurt at least a little regardless of how fast or slow you go.”

 “Demanding, aren’t you?” Mkhai said with a grin. “Good thing I like that in a lover. Tell me if you need me to stop to let you adjust and I will.”

 I nodded and Mkhai moved between my spread legs. Nerves and excitement danced in my belly when he rubbed the head of his cock over my hole. Something in my expression must’ve told him I was puzzled over the slickness I could feel when I hadn’t seen any oils anywhere.

 “Being a god does have some nice, time-saving benefits,” Mkhai said with a chuckle. “I think it and it happens. We needed your ass well-lubed for both our comfort so it is.”

 “Very handy,” I agreed, anticipation for what was to come making my cock throb.

 Mkhai pushed forward slowly, his gaze fixed on my face. The first second or two were fine as he slowly pushed into me. As more of his cock entered me, a burn started as my hole was stretched open wider than I’d ever experienced. I hissed softly between my teeth. It hurt a little but was far from unbearable. Mkhai continued to push into me and I grunted at the sharper sting as more of him suddenly entered me. He stilled and watched me carefully.

 “The head is in. Damn, you feel exquisite and I’ve barely entered you. Wonderfully tight,” he said in a soft, desire-heavy voice.

 “You feel very big,” I said as I blew out a breath, the sting fading. “Ridiculously big, really.”

 Mkhai laughed and kissed me quickly, his expression pleased. “You really do have a knack for stroking my ego, Kathiel. Please feel free to do that anytime you wish. Tell me when you’re ready for me to move.”

 “I’m fine. I want you to keep going. I need you to keep going. You holding still where you are feels like teasing. I kind of like that but I want to feel all of you inside me even more. For some reason I feel like I’ve been waiting for this, for you sheathed in me, for a very long time.”

 Mkhai tipped his head to the side, acknowledging my wishes, and began to slowly push into me without stopping. The sting of his entry had faded fairly quickly and I wondered if that was something he was making happen. I appreciated that if it was.

 I was surprised at how good and right it felt to have his cock filling and stretching my ass open. I’d expected to find pleasure in his bed but I hadn’t thought there’d be such a feeling of rightness to taking his cock. He held himself still again, watching me intently, his groin pressed tight to my ass. It felt amazing to be spitted on his cock but I wanted him to move. I needed him to fuck me. Hard. Now.

 “Ready?” he asked.

 I had no idea what possessed me to reach up and grip the horn-like things curving up from his jaw line. I brought my legs up and crossed them over his back, locking our bodies together. He sank a tiny bit deeper into me and sucked in a surprised breath. Pleasure streaked through me at taking him deeper. I groaned in gratification. This was going to be so very good for both of us.

 “Fuck me. Make me make that fucking sound again,” I demanded, the words just popping from me.

 Mkhai’s eyes widened in surprise before a glow suddenly appeared around him and the feel of power from him easily tripled. I moaned at how utterly good and right that felt. His hips pulled back, the slide of his cock leaving my ass wonderful but nowhere as exquisite as the sensation of him plunging back in. He thrust in and out, his cock pressing on something amazing inside me with every motion, bliss hitting me over and over again, shoving my desire higher with every motion.

 I drew him down by his horns to kiss him. Lust zipped through me when he took control of the kiss and I moaned into his mouth. My cock was trapped between our bellies, the friction arousing but not quite enough to really be satisfying. Strangely, I found that erotic and wiggled, enjoying the slide and press of my dick between us. Power suddenly wrapped around my dick giving me that little extra that I’d needed and I hummed my pleasure.

 Mkhai pulled back from the kiss. A very primal hunger was in his eyes. That thrilled me and made my cock throb and my balls feel heavy with the need to come again. I’d never felt so aroused, so quickly by a lover before. We’d barely started to have sex yet I was sure it wouldn’t take a lot to have me blowing my load again. I felt as randy as a youth just discovering the joys of sex for the first time.

 “I apologize now for being rougher than I intended but you make me want to take instead of wait for you to give,” Mkhai said in a low voice before he began fucking me harder and faster.

 Gods, but it felt glorious. I writhed under him, wordless sounds of pleasure and need coming from me. More power surrounded me, the press of it intensely erotic. I gripped his horns so hard my fingers began to ache as I strained for the orgasm I could feel building at the base of my spine. A guttural noise escaped me when Mkhai slid his hand between us and wrapped his fingers around my cock, jacking me in time with the motion of his cock in my ass.

 “Come for me, Kathiel. I want to feel your orgasm before I fill you with my seed,” he demanded.

 A long moan sounded from me at his words and my hips pushed down, taking all of him deep inside me as my orgasm barrelled through me. My previous orgasm was very good but the feel of reaching my peak while Mkhai’s cock was buried balls deep in my ass was amazing. I panted harshly, revelling in the almost-too-good feel of my cock spurting over my belly. Mkhai remained still as my balls emptied. I adored the feel of my ass clenching and releasing his cock and from the twitches of his cock, he enjoyed the sensation, too.

 “Beautiful,” Mkhai said in a desire-heavy voice, his fingers tracing delicately over my lips before trailing down my throat and over my chest to gently toy with my nipples. That made me gasp softly and squirm a little in pleasure.

 Once my cock stopped spurting and I lay panting raggedly under him, he thrust quickly into me several times, thrilling me, and then stilling, his breathing ragged. His cock pulsed in my ass, filling me with his seed. I moaned again at how incredible and utterly right it felt to have him do that. He was breathing almost as hard as I was as his orgasm rushed through him.

 He had a look of deep satisfaction on his face that I was sure was mirrored on mine. His orgasm seemed to go on for a very long time, each spurt of his cock exciting and satisfying me in a very visceral way that was highly unexpected. The power surrounding me ebbed away as he emptied his balls into my ass. While I was disappointed to feel his power evaporate from my skin, I could actually feel the hotness of his seed and swirls of power deep inside me. I liked it a lot.

 He kissed me gently and pulled my hands from his horns. I let my legs drop from his waist and he slipped an arm under my back, holding me tight to him as he rolled to his back with me sprawled over his chest. I made a sound of protest when his softening cock left my ass. I’d rather liked it where it was. Surprisingly, I’d massively enjoyed having a cock in my ass although I strongly suspected it was only Mkhai’s cock that I’d enjoy filling me.

 His hands smoothed up and down my back, increasing my sense of rightness and relaxation. I could get used to being in Mkhai’s bed frighteningly fast. I generally left a lover’s bed quickly, not being someone who liked to cuddle and make small talk. Except now I’d be wholly annoyed to be ousted from where I was surprisingly comfortable and wanted to stay.

 Mkhai said nothing, his hands almost petting me, his heart slowing to a steady, low thumping under my ear. He seemed to be enjoying the silence between us as well. My eyes drifted closed in contentment. This, too, felt good and right and like it was supposed to be. The sensation of power swirling through my bowels, courtesy of his seed, gradually dwindled off as we lay together, much to my disappointment.

 “Are you sore?” Mkhai asked after a while, breaking the quiet, his voice soft. “I didn’t intend to be so rough. I’m not usually so but I couldn’t seem to help myself. I’m not making an excuse for my less-than-gentle actions but I think I might consistently end up being more forceful than I intended where you’re concerned.”

 “Not really sore. Tender would probably be a better word. But a good tender. You weren’t too rough. I liked it. A lot. It was very intense and exciting on multiple levels.”

 “Tired then? You were exposed to a fair measure of my godhood and seemed more sensitive to it than other mortals, which I quite enjoyed, as your response to that was beautiful.”

 “No, I’m not tired either. More... relaxed. Sated. In case you couldn’t tell, I really enjoyed what we did. I liked feeling you come inside me. I didn’t expect that at all. It was very erotic. As weird as it probably sounds, I could feel your power churning through your seed when you came inside me. I liked that a hell of a lot. The power dissipated after a while but it felt very good while it was swirling through my ass.”

 “You could feel power in my seed in your ass?” he asked in surprise.

 I nodded. “It wasn’t nearly as strong as when you covered my body with your power but it was very pleasurable and like a delicious bonus.”

 “The Mage-born are indeed far more sensitive to the power of a god than regular mortals if that’s the case. How utterly unexpected and delightful.”

 “I’m not entirely happy with now feeling said powerless come dripping out of my ass though. It’s tickling my balls as it drips out but I’m too comfortable to move to do something about it. I’m also not sure what the protocol is on casting a spell to take care of that for me. Not really enjoying the drying come on my belly either but again, I don’t know what to do about it without either casting a spell or physically moving to deal with it.”

 Mkhai laughed and kissed the top of my head. “Is that better now?” he asked amusement in his voice.

 The ticklish sensation on my balls and the mild tightening of the skin of my belly vanished. I moved my hand to touch my stomach and found nothing but skin. I couldn’t seem to help myself when I moved my hand to the crack of my ass to check if that was now, as I suspected, free of come as well.

 My hole was a little puffy and I unintentionally gave myself a jolt of pleasure as I touched the slightly swollen, sensitive flesh. Something wicked in me made me push my finger a little way into my ass, the digit easily sliding into my loosened hole. I wriggled my finger experimentally and sucked in a soft breath at how good it felt to do that. Ass play was most definitely going to be an on-going thing for me. Preferably with Mkhai if I was going to have any say about things.

 “Kathiel?” Mkhai asked as he tipped my chin up to look at my face with a slight frown.

 “I’m fine. I didn’t think my hole would be so pleasurably sensitive afterwards. Whatever you did for clean up duty  is appreciated and definitely better. Godly powers are incredibly handy indeed. I can see the potential for a lot of well-intended abuse. Not that I’m complaining in the least. I quite enjoyed your power moving over and through me.”

 The smile Mkhai gave me was positively wicked before he laughed and kissed me lightly on the lips.

 “Good. My power is an extension of myself so it felt very erotic to me as well to caress you and fuck you with it. Would you like to join me again, Kathiel? I don’t believe this one time is going to be enough for me. I don’t presume to speak for you but I highly doubt you’re going to be satisfied with this one experience either since we seem to be deeply, sexually compatible with each other. You can, however, say no and I’ll abide by your wishes, as disappointing as that would be. I understand men are not your usual choice in partner and that this one time may have scratched the itch for you.”

 “No, once is most definitely not going to be enough for me either. I’m sated for now but I know I’m going to want more. It’s not just the newness of full-on penetrative sex with a male either. Truthfully, and at the risk of stroking your ego something fierce, I highly doubt I’d have found such pleasure with another male lover. I’m absolutely certain I wouldn’t feel comfortable being the one to receive with another male either.

 “Yet I vastly enjoyed having your cock in me. While I’m sure I’d find great pleasure in fucking you, I just know on an instinctual level that it would leave me feeling a bit... wanting. It’s just... right for you to bury your cock in my ass. That makes little sense but I have no better way of explaining how it feels to me.”

 “It makes perfect sense. I felt a deep sense of rightness sliding my cock into your ass. Like sheathing a sword into the scabbard that was made for the blade. The two things can be apart and used independently of each other but to fully appreciate the beauty, purpose and perfection, one must see them together as they were meant to be.”

 A giddy sort of rush filled me at Mkhai’s words. He not only understood, he seemed to find the same sense of rightness in our joining together as we had. He fell silent as he continued to stroke a hand over my back but it was a comfortable silence. I was a little shocked at how content I felt to cuddle with him as I’d never felt the urge to do that before with other lovers. It was actually quite nice and I was enjoying it immensely.

 “Are your services required later in your battalion?” he asked after a while.

 “I was ordered before the Supreme Commander to have my fate decide. My schedule is rather open at the moment since it wasn’t certain that I’d actually walk out of your command post alive.”

 “You’ll most certainly live. You’ll likely walk a little funny by the time I’m done with you today but I doubt you’ll be upset about how you ended up walking gingerly. Unless, of course, you’d prefer to pleasure each other in ways that don’t involve my cock in your ass, as much as we both enjoyed it. That is very much an option if you’d prefer.”

 “Maybe for the next round that could be a thing? Unless you have some healing spells at your disposal? I’m afraid I don’t know the extent of your godhood. It wasn’t necessary for me to know and still do my duties in the army. The chance of actually meeting you wasn’t very high since I’m not an officer. I’m not a worshipper of yours either so learning more of your godhood beyond the general things most people in the Army know wasn’t required, in my opinion. Although, I’d certainly love the chance to do more, highly intimate, worshipping of you in the very near future.”

 Mkhai grinned at me lewdly and smoothed his hand over my ass, giving it a firm squeeze before slipping a finger down the crack and lightly stroking over my hole. By the gods, that felt better than when I’d touched myself moments ago. I could certainly get on-board with heavily worshipping Mkhai at the altar of his bed.

 “I didn’t memorize any healing today as I didn’t think there would be a point to doing so if I was to be struck down for daring to openly be a Necromancer. I’m not a terribly effective healer either. That’s not usually what I do. I suppose it could be said that I’m an anti-healer since many of my spells drain the vitality of the target, not heal them.”

 “I can heal minor wounds of others easily as I am a god. But since I’m not a god of healing, it’s generally an uncomfortable experience for the one being healed. Some have said it’s quite painful but it’s probably very subjective and depends a lot on your level of pain tolerance. I can heal you of the minor swelling if you wish but that will go down on its own fairly quickly as long as I don’t fuck you again in the next hour or so.”

 “Then a hand job or frottage or a blowjob it is. Your dick in my ass can happen again later after I’ve recovered a bit more. I like to think my pain tolerance is good but why test that out if a little rest and some alternate positions will do the same trick? I’m highly adaptable,” I said with a smile.

 “Excellent. As comfortable as I am right now, I’m also feeling a bit hungry. Would you like a little something to eat?”

 I nodded and a large platter laden with fruits, cheeses and multiple kinds of breads appeared on the bed next to us. Two goblets showed up on the small table beside the bed, presumably filled with something for us to drink. Mkhai plucked a fat strawberry from the platter and brushed it lightly over my lips. I opened my mouth and bit into the juicy fruit. Mkhai popped the uneaten half into his mouth and arousal slithered down my spine as he licked a drop of errant juice from his lip, my mind immediately turning to erotic thoughts.

 If he did more things like that, food was most definitely going to have to wait. Or be included in our encounter. Judging by the desire smouldering in his eyes, quite possibly he’d been thinking of that all along. _Outstanding_. I smiled at him when he picked up a wedge of blood orange and offered it to me. I licked the juice from the wedge before it could fall to the bed sheets, holding his eyes with mine as I did that.

 “Adaptable indeed,” Mkhai said before kissing me deeply. “Have you sucked cock before, Kathiel?”

 “No, but only because I’ve never wanted to. I’d like to try it with you. I want to explore all of you. I’m curious to see what it’s like to feel your power sliding down my throat and if I’ll like that as much as I liked feeling it in my ass. I strongly suspect I will.”

 Mkhai groaned softly and the lust in his eyes grew. “I’d love to slide my cock between your lips. I think it would be incredibly erotic to watch my cock pump in and out of your mouth before coming down your throat. I hadn’t thought you’d want to swallow my seed. Naturally, I’d return the favour. Matter of fact, a mutual blow job sounds like a stellar idea to me.”

 My belly fluttered with excitement at Mkhai’s words and the mental image they sparked in my brain. This was not at all how I thought my day was going to turn out when I woke this morning and received the summons to Mkhai’s tent. This was beyond my wildest imaginings or fantasies. I could hardly wait for the next round of sexual fun to start with Mkhai and judging by his words and lustful expression, the feeling was very mutual.


End file.
